


She is Next

by Hyphema



Category: Perturbator (Musician) RPF
Genre: Concert, F/M, First Person, Perturbator rpf, Perturbator x narrator, dark synth, in an alternate universe where none of the parties involved are married, musician - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyphema/pseuds/Hyphema
Summary: Reference





	She is Next

**Author's Note:**

> [ Reference](https://i.imgur.com/FV7pLbi.jpg=)

When I heard Perturbator was coming to perform in my town, I bought tickets immediately and told all my friends. Now the night was here, and it had been intense so far. GoST, with his energetic presence, intense vocals, and crazy light displays done only in white, was great for setting the mood of the evening. Even during the small intermission after GoST’s set was done, the dance floor was packed and everyone was bathed in the blindingly bright blue lights from the stage. Suddenly the lights dimmed, signaling that Perturbator was about to start. The enthusiastic crowd all started cheering, clapping, and yelling, and the show began.

He started with the very first song from his most recent album New Model, and I slapped my friends on their shoulders as I jumped up and down excitedly. I knew every song so I was absolutely thrilled to be hearing them live, with Perturbator right there in front of me playing them. He was animated as he performed, swaying and motioning to the crowd at some points and at others gripping the sides of his main keyboard console and windmilling his hair to the insistent and expertly played beats of his live drummer.

Surrounded by the rippling, cheering crowd, I lost myself in the music, my hips and arms moving to the rhythm of his back-to-back songs. The deep bass notes pulsed through my throat and chest as I continued to dance. When the first distorted synth notes of Vantablack rang out in the concert hall, I tapped my big friend Mark on his back and asked to get up on his shoulders. Mark hoisted me up easily and secured me with my legs framing his neck, his hands resting on top of my thighs to keep me steady. The stage lights turned purple and slowly crept into the crowd and into every corner of the building. As the bass and percussion started, I snaked my shoulders and arms, undulating to the dark rhythm of the song. The dreamy vocals faded in, and I started singing along.

James looked up into the crowd and it seemed like I’d caught his attention. I had on a bright white crop top and a black skirt that was held up by a tight cage of straps wrapped around my midriff. I purposefully wore white so I could be visible to the crowd; I hadn’t realized that would include him. He held my gaze for a moment, quickly looked back to his keys and switches and made a few adjustments, and then looked back at me. Starting at my head and working its way down, I felt my body flush red as I sang the suggestive words of his song under his intense stare. He swayed forward and back to the song, his long brown hair swishing around as he nodded to the beat. As the song continued and then ended, every time I noticed his eyes on me my stomach did a little flip. The awesome show progressed without a second of downtime between any of his songs. Mark let me down from his shoulders, and again I was submerged in the crowd.

==

After the show, my friends and I were standing and talking near the middle of the dance floor while everyone else made their way past us to the bar or out to the street. The temperature had dropped slightly without all the bodies in the room, but it was still pretty hot. I was fanning myself with my hand when a staff member came up to our group.

“Ma’am, can I see you for a second?” he said.

Ah shit, what’d I do? We hadn’t been standing around that long. I sighed and followed him up to the stage area. Other staff members were on stage breaking down the equipment and packing it up.

“What’s up?” I asked a little more irritably than I’d intended, putting a hand on my hip.

“The artist asked for you to wait here.”

It took me a second to process what he was talking about. My eyebrows went up in surprise.

“Oh. Sure thing. Thanks for the heads up,” I said.

We went our separate ways and I returned to my friends. They looked up as I approached, expecting bad news like we were getting kicked out for lingering too long or something.

“I’m probably going to be a while, so you guys can go on ahead,” I said as casually as I could manage.

They looked around for who I was presumably talking about staying here with and didn’t see anyone. Some shrugged and others raised an eyebrow. They started to walk toward the door, talking about what bars and clubs they wanted to hit next.

Mark turned back to face me. “Don’t forget to call me if you need someone to walk you home!”

I smiled. He was always looking out for me. “I’ll be ok. Thank you.”

As they left the venue, they looked back at me and waved. A couple of them winked and gave me exaggerated OK signs. I laughed at them and watched them leave. At this point, only a few other people were in the building and they were either patrons sitting at the bar or staff taking away equipment and working to clean up the place. The stage was basically empty so I hopped up and sat on the edge of it, swinging my feet as I waited. Without realizing I was doing it, my shoulders bobbed side to side to the music that was playing.

A figure was approaching from my left so I turned to look. It was Perturbator himself, his pale skin contrasting sharply with the dark hallway he was coming from. He was wearing black pants and a long sleeve black shirt rolled up to his elbows, similar to what he’d worn during the show. I was amazed he wasn’t melting – I was still a little warm even with everyone gone, and I was a lot less covered. He wore a vaguely aggressive expression, but when he saw me his features softened a little.

“Hello there,” he said, resting his wrists on the surface next to my legs.

“Hi, James.”

“May I sit?”

“Of course.”

He vaulted up and pulled himself to be sitting next to me on the edge of the stage.

“Thanks for waiting for me. It was kind of a gamble having that,” he gestured absently, “guy be my messenger.”

It was interesting seeing him on a level field instead of as the imposing, larger than life performer he was on stage. I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

“I’m still not exactly sure what’s going on,” I admitted.

He shifted a little closer to me, moving his hand into the circle of spotlight behind me. The lights from up in the scaffolding shone harshly on his face.

“I’m sure you know I saw you during Vantablack, as I think you were looking at me too.” I nodded, and he continued, “Those words spilling from the mouth of a beautiful woman like you, along with your hypnotizing movements, had me very intrigued.”

My nervous brain betrayed me and went blank at his words. All I could do was keep looking at him and give a shy smile. Excitement was fluttering in my chest.

He leaned in close to my ear, brushed back my hair and whispered, “I enjoyed watching you during the show. I’d enjoy watching you cum even more.”

As he turned to look at my reaction, his eyebrow piercing caught the light and glinted for a second. He looked up at me with a self-assured look and a devilish gleam in his eyes. My heart jumped into my throat and my cheeks turned pink.

Suddenly he jumped down from the stage and said, “If you want to hang out, my bus is open for you.”

And with that, he was gone.

==

As he said it would be, the door was slightly ajar. I stepped up into his tour bus, which was mercifully cool unlike the inferno the dance floor had been earlier. It was very quiet when I entered. The AC whirred, creating some white noise, and the door clicked as I shut it behind me. Before he noticed me standing there, I took a quick look around from where I was. The design of the interior mirrored the outside – everything was done in black, white, and red. At the front was a surprisingly large kitchen with lots of cabinets and a booth-style table. Near the middle there were couches, a few bunks, and a big desk which housed his computer. All the way at the back were some doors, presumably leading to a bedroom and bathroom.

James was in the middle section of the bus, slicing off the purple wristband he’d been given by the venue. He held onto it for a second and then placed it in a drawer with the other ones from the rest of his tour. In this small of a space, he again looked like that intimidating figure on stage. He turned toward the front of the bus and when he saw me, he gave a small smile.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come up,” he said, walking toward me. “Is it still raining out there? Do you need a towel or anything?”

“No thanks, I’m good. It was raining just enough to cool me down.”

I stepped forward to place my phone, keys, and ID on the kitchen table so I wouldn’t have to hold them anymore. He looked at me, searching over my body until his eyes met mine again.

“Want a drink?”

==

I sat in the kitchen booth as he opened cabinets and asked what I wanted. I settled for a mixed drink, Sprite with whatever as long as it wasn’t a lot. He jokingly tried to add more alcohol when I told him I was a complete lightweight, but I saw him put in just a little splash of vodka before putting the bottle back. For him, it was the complete opposite; light on the Coke, heavy on the Jack.

He handed me my drink before he sat down next to me. The ice in his glass clinked around as he got settled. He stretched and rested his feet on the bench seat across from him.

“With everything that happened I might have forgotten to mention it, but your show was sick!” I said, smiling at him. My friends and I had shared lots of elated looks of excitement during the show when he’d played our favorite songs.

“Thank you so much. I take it you’re pretty familiar with my work?”

“Yeah, my friend had me listen to Dangerous Days when we were on a road trip a couple years ago and ever since then I’ve been hooked. It’s hard to choose, but I think that one’s my favorite album.”

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink and watching me over the rim.

I giggled before saying, “I remember when I listened to those songs for the first time, I was thinking that it was the perfect music for driving, exercising, or fucking.”

His eyes lit up as he laughed. My eyes drifted down to his arm that was covered in tattoos, trying to make out what they were.

“Are you a dancer of some kind?” he asked. “I like your style of dancing, that kind of flowing, snake-like movement…”

“Yeah, I’m part of a local dance company. We do hip hop to belly dance and everything in between.”

His eyebrows lifted and he looked me over again.

“I’d love to see more, then.”

I leaned back, bringing the cup nearly to my lips.

“Turn on some music for me.”

==

After he’d downed his drink, we migrated from the kitchen area to the living room as he queued up a list of songs he liked that he figured I could dance to. I stood behind him, drink in hand, watching his fingers fly over the keyboard as he quickly created a playlist. His computer was hooked up to some very high quality speakers in the bus so the songs rang out crystal clear above our heads.

He looked up at me and asked, “Sound about right?”

“Yep.”

He nodded and moved to the big comfy-looking couch, sitting back with his arms resting on the top. I put my drink down on a nearby counter and started to get a feel for the music. I moved closer to him, my hips swaying to the beat. He leaned forward toward me.

Suddenly, a worried thought occurred to me. “Is your drummer or driver gonna walk in on us?”

His fingertips played at the hem of my short skirt.

“I told them to give me some space. We’ll be fine.”

I swished my skirt with a quick twist of my hips and he grinned and sat back again. He reached over to a small console close to the wall and turned off all the lights except a ring of red bulbs glowing around the ceiling. In the low light with the music bumping from the speakers, I again lost myself, dancing without a care in the world.

As I continued to dance for him, his expression grew deadly serious. In the barely-lit space his pupils were monstrous, closely watching my every move. His fingers flexed as he watched my smooth, fluid movements. I reached behind me to undo the zipper that held my skirt in place. It dropped to the floor noiselessly, leaving me in my white crop top and black panties.

A smirk graced his lips as he sat back and watched me strip for him. A few strands of his hair moved slightly as he nodded to the music. Still dancing and snaking my hips, I turned away from him, pulled my shirt over my head, and threw it toward the front of the bus. A rush of air on my back warned me that he was moving toward me. He quickly undid the small metal clasps at my back and I lowered my arms so my bra could slide off them. I whirled around and pushed him back down to the couch. His surprised expression didn’t fade as he took in the sight of me. I ran my hands down my body, over my breasts and torso down to the tops of my thighs. His eyes flashed hungrily over every inch of my exposed skin.

Roughly he pulled me down onto his lap and I could feel his erection pressing hard against the constraints of his black jeans. I caught a little bit of his masculine cologne scent and took a deep breath in. I wriggled and tried to pull away a little bit but his grip on my hips tightened to keep me in place. As I suspected, from behind me I heard his breath quicken at my resistance. While I was living out my fantasy, I wanted to entertain his too.

I continued to struggle weakly against his grip. One of his strong hands wrapped around my throat while the other traveled down my body, stopping just above my panties.

“Do you want me to play with you?” he breathed into my ear.

As the tips of his fingers slid under the lacy waist of my panties and waited there, my head swam with the light and the music and the feeling of his body pressed against me. I was under his spell, plain and simple.

I answered with a confident “Yes.”

He quickly flipped me onto my back and pushed my legs apart to kneel between them. He leaned over me and buried his face in my chest, kissing and biting as he pleased, reveling in my pleasured writhing and surprised gasps when his teeth caught my skin. I reached out to pull his hips closer to me, to where I desperately needed him to be, but to no avail. He tsk’d against my skin.

“Not yet,” he admonished.

With his kisses growing more passionate against my breasts, it was hard to pout for long. A strange feeling of déjà vu took over my thoughts, and all of a sudden I realized why.

“I dreamt about you,” I said quietly.

“When?” he asked without looking up.

“Last week I think. We were messing around in the dark.”

“A prophetic dream, apparently. Do I have a little psychic with me tonight?”

I shivered as his lips pulled back and he dragged his teeth along my sensitive skin.

“We were in Paris. You wanted me to wear a schoolgirl outfit.”

He chuckled, his breath hot on my chest. “I wouldn’t argue with that.”

His arms reached under me and he picked me up as if I weighed nothing, holding me close against his chest. I threw my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his hips, my face nuzzled into his hair and the crook of his neck. I held on tight as he walked to the closed door at the back of the bus.

==

Rain was falling heavily on the metal roof of the bus, and some errant drops were throwing themselves against the window at the head of the bed. He tossed me on the bed and I laughed as I hit the soft surface. I sat up in time to watch him start pulling his clothes off. My breath slowed as I watched him disrobe, revealing even more tattoos on his perfectly smooth pale skin. Wearing nothing but a black hair tie around his wrist, he joined me on the bed and pulled me to him. The scent of his skin and his raging body heat were more intoxicating than any drink he could have given me. In the lean muscles of his body, I sensed an energy and raw power that I hoped I could handle.

With the music still coursing through the air, his hands squeezed my ass and thighs, dragging me to him so we were pressed closely together. I gazed up into his face and saw he was looking at me too, but his dark eyes were focused on my lips. It felt like my heart stopped as he kissed me, gently and tentatively. One of my arms instinctively reached down to his hips to bring him closer to me. I felt his hand snake into my hair to keep me from pulling back. I tried to reach for his cock to play with him, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and held it still. He pulled my head back by my hair and looked at me. I felt powerless under his gaze, like he could see right through me. He leaned toward me, his mouth again so close to my ear that his breath sent goosebumps down my arms.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

His harsh grip on my hair relaxed and he started to get up from the bed. My stomach flipped with equal parts apprehension and eagerness. I scrambled up onto all fours in the middle of the bed.

“Come over here,” he murmured.

As I slowly backed up toward him, his hands reached out and pulled me to him by the tops of my thighs. He tugged my black panties down and ran his hands over my exposed skin. My pulse started pounding in my throat.

“D-do you have a condom?” I stammered.

He rubbed my thighs with his thumbs. “Yes, sweetheart. No need to worry.”

The bed shifted slightly as he came up to kneel behind me. My face and chest burned red with nervous excitement. He kissed along my spine as he bent over me, supporting himself with one hand while the other wrapped around me and reached between my thighs. I gasped loudly as he touched where I needed him most. The sensation of his fingers gliding over me, stroking me, made me want to cry out in relief and pleasure. My hips moved against him and I heard a low sound escape his lips.

“You want me that bad, beautiful?” he taunted, pushing his hips closer against my backside.

His cock pressed against my inner thigh and he very slightly rubbed himself against it. I sighed and moaned as he played with me, and suddenly he slid two fingers inside me. I shouted in surprise and grinded my hips back against him more forcefully. He curved the two fingers up into my g-spot while his thumb rubbed over my clit. My legs were turning to jelly beneath me, I was getting close…

“More,” I pleaded, moving my hips desperately in time with his strokes.

The pace of his skilled fingers slowed and he backed away from me. Did I do something wrong?

His hand cut through the air like a knife and slapped my ass so hard that tears threatened to form in my eyes. I let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob. After the initial shock and light pain faded, a new wave of arousal shuddered inside me. It didn’t feel like he was behind me anymore so I turned to look for him. He was standing closer to the doorway, looking at me with a stern expression.

“I’m gonna sit here and watch you make yourself cum,” he said.

Apparently he wanted me to surrender to his complete domination and let him lead the way.

“No, please, I need your fingers in me,” I begged.

I again looked at him over my shoulder, but he hadn’t budged.

“If you cum for me, I’ll give you a lot more than my fingers,” he teased.

Excitement bloomed in my chest. Submitting to his request, I quickly reached between my legs. I was incredibly wet already so I knew it wouldn’t take long. As I stroked and rubbed myself, I caught a quick glimpse of him behind me and saw him licking and sucking on the fingers that had been inside me. My legs trembled and my free hand gripped the sheets tight as the sight sent a sharp jolt of desire through me.

The unsteadiness in my legs proved to be too distracting, so I flipped over to lie on the bed and kicked my panties off my legs impatiently. My free hand reached up to caress one of my breasts and my legs spread as I continued playing with myself. One of his hands slowly moved down his body to his cock, and I felt a familiar sensation start to build deep inside me. My fingers squeezed my chest painfully and sent shivers of pleasure to my core.

The muscles in my abdomen and legs began to tighten as the orgasm started to flood my senses. My breaths came in increasingly loud, ragged gasps. I was acutely aware of his eyes on me and that only turned me on more. When I came, my hips bucked and my fingers clamped down on my nipple, the stinging pain only accentuating my pleasure. After my legs had stopped quivering, I exhaled forcefully and let my eyes drift closed for a second.

==

When I opened my eyes again, he was standing near the wall covered in cabinets and looking at me on the bed while ripping open a gold foil wrapper. I watched him as if in a daze, my heart hammering in my chest. Tossing the empty wrapper aside, he crawled back onto the bed, making his way toward me. It seemed like he wanted to be on top, but knowing that wasn’t the most comfortable way for me to start, I interrupted his movement.

“Can I start on top?” I asked.

“Of course.”

He turned over and lay flat on his back. The glow from streetlights outside shone through the closed blinds and illuminated him in thin slats. I threw my leg over his hips and positioned myself above him. His hands came to rest lightly on my waist.

I let out a short breath. “Alright. Just relax for a second.”

I positioned his cock with my hand and let myself drop onto him slowly. With significant effort on his part, he managed to stay still like I asked. I was relieved to know that after his roughness, he knew when to be gentle. I wondered how long that would last. As he sank deeper into me and filled me completely, a shaky sigh escaped my mouth. His chest rose with a sudden, huge breath in and his eyes squeezed shut. His grip on my hips turned vicious, the muscles in his forearms becoming more prominent.

“You’re so fucking tight…” he gasped.

Slowly I started to move, extending my legs to rise off of him and then dropping back down. As I got more comfortable, I picked up the pace and he reciprocated. My head started to feel light as I felt every inch of him sliding in and out of me. As we found our rhythm, uncontainable moans poured from me. When I opened my eyes and looked closely at his face, it looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

“Everything ok?” I asked breathlessly.

He nodded so I pressed down on him to push him deeper into me. His breathing turned heavy and that only encouraged me to keep going. Unconsciously my moans were growing louder as pleasure overtook my senses. Suddenly he sat up and wrapped his hands tightly around my ankles.

“Slow, baby, slow…” he whispered.

As much as I wanted to defy him and make him cum right then and there, I resisted. My hand reached over his shoulder and stroked his long hair as I fucked him tantalizingly, excruciatingly slow. With his chest so close to me, I could again feel the smoldering body heat radiating from him. Our breathing quieted as we lost ourselves in each other. He leaned toward me to kiss me again, his tongue lightly tracing the inside of my lips. Fully realizing I was sharing such intimacy with a man who was a mysterious stranger to me made a breath catch in my throat.

While going slow might have prevented him from cumming too soon, it was getting me extremely close to the point of being overwhelming. I lifted myself off him and knelt between his legs on the bed to take a breather. My fingertips drifted over his shoulders, chest, and torso, paying special attention to his dark tattoos. He watched me with a curious expression and the quirk of a smile on his lips as my hands made their way down his arms and legs. I didn’t care if he thought I was being silly, I knew I’d never have this opportunity again. I wanted him to know how beautiful I thought he was.

“Maybe we could try a different position?” I said distractedly.

He had me on my back instantly. Surprised, I stared up at his flushed face. As he pressed into me once more, I dug my nails into his lower back harshly, and he sucked in a breath through his bared teeth. Like I was hard wired to do so, I spread my legs further and pushed my hips up to meet his.

Our bodies moved together effortlessly, our moans and pleasure-filled breaths mingling with the music in the air. My arms moved briefly up above my head to hold onto the sheets, and with one hand he immediately grabbed and pinned both of my wrists together.

“You’re mine,” he growled.

Suddenly I couldn’t think, I couldn’t breathe. He was in control now, so all that was left for me to do was revel in the ecstasy washing over me. I wrapped my legs tighter around his thighs and let the world and all its bullshit fade away.

His thrusts got harder and faster, making my tits bounce while the mattress creaked beneath us. My head fell back and I let go of any inhibitions I still had, moaning his name over and over. He leaned down and started kissing and biting my neck, the slight twinge of pain making the unbearably tight, lovely sensation between my legs grow stronger.

His breath was hot on my skin as he started whispering to me, his words going straight to my core, “I’ll tie you up and never let you leave, I’ll taste every inch of you as you squirm and struggle against me, I’ll fill up your pretty little pussy with my tongue or my fingers or my cock, I’ll fuck you until you beg me to stop…”

He pulled a scream of pleasure from me, coaxing it out with the movements of his body and the scorching, sinful words spoken against my skin. All at once I came around his cock, my hands desperately straining against his grip as my legs shook fiercely. By his sharp breaths, I think he could feel it too.

“Oh…fuck…!” he choked out.

His powerful release followed close behind, which felt like a heavy pulse deep within me. While he shuddered and gasped, his hips were still grinding into me. That combined with his moans was almost enough to make me cum again. Quickly he released my wrists and supported himself above me. His hair fell into disarray from behind his shoulders, framing his face and tickling my oversensitive skin. I trembled with fatigue and desire beneath him as I reached my hand into his hair and pulled him down to me.

==

Once I’d caught my breath, I grabbed my panties and came out to the main part of the bus to start finding and putting my clothes back on. When James emerged from the bedroom fully clothed and switched on the overhead lights, he found me on the floor in my bra and unzipped skirt looking around frantically.

“Something the matter…?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I can’t find my fucking shirt,” I mumbled, pulling back bunk curtains and sweeping my hand under couches.

“Your dream left that part out, huh, my psychic girl?”

He laughed mischievously and I mock frowned at him, desperately trying not to laugh too at the absurdity of the situation. I sat back on my haunches and looked around again, seeing absolutely no sign of my top.

“Well. That’s gone.”

He stopped laughing long enough to say, “Don’t worry, I got you.”

He went back into his bedroom and I heard loud clunking, presumably of some wooden drawers opening and closing. He came out carrying a plain white T-shirt. As I stood up from the floor, he handed it to me.

With a sigh of relief, I said, “Thank you.”

I pulled it on over my head and tucked it into my skirt before zipping the straps tight around my waist. If she was still awake, I wondered if my roommate would notice it wasn’t the same shirt.

Because it was so late by time I was ready to leave, he decided to walk me home. He’d put his hair up into a high ponytail and somehow looked even cuter than before. We chatted the whole way and he smoked a cigarette, blowing clouds of smoke into the still night air. The earlier storm had passed so the clouds had moved on, but only the brightest stars were ever visible so there wasn’t much to see. The wet pavement reflected the glare of the streetlights. When we arrived at my apartment building, he looked at the tall brick structure for a while. The only sounds I could hear were a few quiet TVs from open windows above us and the light crackling of his cigarette drags.

“Thank you for the lovely evening,” I said softly, standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek.

One arm quickly wrapped around me to keep me from moving away. I pressed my body against his and he rested his cheek on top of my head.

“The pleasure is all mine, beautiful.”

With one hand under my chin, he pulled me to face him and leaned down toward me. Our lips met and my heart soared as I tried to memorize the feeling of this last kiss.

Slowly he turned away and walked back into the warm, humid night. Smiling wistfully, I watched him go.

==

I walked – well, more accurately, limped – up the stairs and into my apartment, locking the door behind me. Surprisingly, my roommate Miranda was still up. She was in her pajamas, chilling at her computer as usual.

“Welcome back,” she said in my general direction as she took off her bulky headphones.

She glanced at the clock hanging near the door and her eyes widened.

“Had some fun tonight, huh?” she asked with a playful smile.

I laughed, sore and happy and absolutely exhausted.

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story’s title is the last part of one of my favorite songs of his, “She is Young, She is Beautiful, She Is Next.” And just for grins and giggles, I tried to pepper in as many other Dangerous Days song titles as I could. There are parts and pieces of other titles too that I couldn’t quite make work.
> 
> I’m not used to writing fiction involving real people, so I figured I should include a disclaimer. I mean no disrespect by this story. After the dream and then the concert, I desperately needed to get this fantasy out of my head.


End file.
